Mianhe hyung
by ika.zordick
Summary: Aku masih ingat wajahnya yang imut seperti wajahku, adikku yang manis dan jujur aku merindukannya. Apa dia akan mengingat wajahku saat kami cukup lama berpisah ya? tapi, kenapa aku merasakan hal yang menyedihkan begini saat dia bersama denganku? Minwook


**Mian He, Hyung**

**Pairing :**SungWook/RyeoMin, KyuMin, Yewook

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Aku masih ingat wajahnya yang imut seperti wajahku, adikku yang manis dan jujur aku merindukannya. Apa dia akan mengingat wajahku saat kami cukup lama berpisah ya? Hmf.. tapi, kenapa aku merasakan hal yang menyedihkan begini saat dia bersama denganku? MinWook pair

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

Lalalaalalaalaa…. Author gaje kini hadir kembali, kini dengan sepasang couple terimut di SJ. Ckckckckckc… Minwook! #teriak gaje. Buat Umin ku cayank, mungkin telat ya? Tapi met ultah ya! Moga tambah manis dan aegyo kedepannya!

Ok… dari pada berlama-lama kita mulai aja ya ceritanya… KyuKi dot

.

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

**Saat aku ingin terbangun,**

**Salahkah aku jika yang kupikirkan hanya dia?**

**Saat aku menikmati hariku, **

**Aku terus bersamanya, tertawa, menangis dan berbagi kasih**

**Saat malam tiba,**

**Dia yang selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur untukku dan mengantarku ke kamarku.**

**Saat aku ingin tidur,**

**Salahkah aku yang masih memikirkannya?**

**Saat aku tertidur,**

**Hanya di saat itulah kurasa aku memilikinya seutuhnya.**

**Kupeluk dia, kucium dia dan mengucapkan kata cinta yang tak seharusnya.**

**Saat aku terbangun lagi, **

**Aku akan menangis menyesali apa yang ku impikan baru saja.**

**%**ika. Zordick%

Sungmin pov.

Tit…tit.. tit… tit.. tit…

"Aish! Sialan!" pekikku melempar jam alarm naas itu. Hah… aku paling benci jika tidurku di ganggu. Aku bingung kenapa appa selalu memasang alarm di kamarku, padahal dia tahu aku akan selalu menghancurkan jam itu.

Ku tutup telingaku dengan bantal dan kembali tertidur. Tak beberapa saat, suara derap langkah terdengar. Omo.. kurasa aku kenal dengan suara derap langkah itu. Derap langkah yang sudah sangat lama tak ku dengar, suara langkah eomma. Sejak kapan dia kembali dari Roma?

BRAAKKK…. Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar, aku langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurku. "Yak… Minnie-ah! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Bangun!" teriak nenek sihir itu.

"Heechul noona…" ucapku gelagapan melihat wajah cantik yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

Heechul eomma mengeluarkan seringgai setan kebanggaannya. "Kalau begitu cepatlah bangun chagiya.. appa sudah menunggumu dibawah" katanya mencoba kembali memunculkan image manisnya. Aku segera bergegas bangkit dan menyerbu keluar kamar. Aku tak ingin di bunuh oleh yeoja mengerikan ini. Aku dapat mendengar suara cekikan appa saat melihat kepanikanku. Huh… dasar!

Aku turun dari ke lantai dasar rumahku, sekali lagi, sama seperti dulu. Aku melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kulihat, morningkiss panas orang tuaku yang sudah tiga tahun tak mereka lakukan. Aku berdehem, sepertinya cukup mengejutkan mereka. Eommaku segera mendorong appa ke sofa. "Kau sudah selesai Minnie?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Noona… kapan kembali?" tanyaku berlari ke meja makan yang sudah di hidangkan sarapan pagi yang lezat oleh appa. Eommaku itu tak pernah menyentuh sesuatu yang dapat merusak tangannya, maklum dia itu model terkenal. Tapi terkadang aku merasa appa terlalu memanjakannya.

Appa duduk di sampingku, di acaknya rambutku. "Minnie, hari ini pulanglah lebih cepat"

Aku mengangguk saja. Ada yang mempertanyakan kenapa aku memanggil eommaku ini dengan noona? Yaa… jawabannya jelas karena dia yang menyuruh begitu. Dengan panggilan eomma, dia merasa dia akan menjadi lebih cepat tua. Dia terlalu sensitive dengan umurnya. Untung saja dia tak menyuruhku memanggil appa dengan panggilan hyung.

"Kau pulang jam berapa Minnie?" eomma melirikku, sesungguhnya dia eomma yang baik kalau kebiasaan buruknya menyiksa orang tidak kumat. Dibuatkan segelas susu untukku. Aku paling suka susu buatannya, karena aku suka manis sepertinya. Hanya saja dia suka marah kalau aku tak menjaga kesehatan gigi dan bentuk tubuhku.

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku, dia sepertinya sangat senang. Aku memang anak yang maniskan? Meski dia sangat sering memperlakukan sebagai seorang yeoja dari pada namja. Justru karena itu terkadang aku merasa kecil hati. Mengapa aku tak terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja untuknya. "Mungkin sekitar setengah empat sore, noona" jawabku jujur.

Dia tersenyum, "Sayang sekali berarti kau tak bisa ikut menjemput wookie di bandara kan?" sambung appa menghela nafas kecewa. Wookie? Lho dia tidak ikut eomma pulang? Bukankah dia bersama eomma?

"Dia tak ikut bersama noona?" tanyaku menatap eomma yang kini duduk di hadapanku.

Eomma menggeleng, "Dia membereskan kepindahannya kemari dulu"

"Maksud noona? Kita akan tinggal bersama lagi?" senyum kebahagian terkembang di bibir mungilku, appa dan eomma mengangguk secara serempak. Akhirnya keluargaku bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Kudengar eomma dulu sibuk dengan profesinya dan appa mengizinkannya tinggal di luar negeri untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Wookie? Dia adikku, namsaengku yang cengeng dan selalu bersembunyi di belakangku saat dia dipukuli oleh orang lain. Adik manisku itu ikut eomma ke Barcelona dan memutuskan untuk ikut sekolah music di sana. Suaranya memang sangat bagus dari dulu, hanya saja suara tenornya itu terkadang membuat telinga sakit. Hmf… dia bagaimana sekarang ya? Apa dia masih gendut seperti dulu? Apa dia masih ingat aku setelah sekian lama berpisah? Aku sungguh merindukannya. Kukira dia sedang tertidur sekarang di kamarnya yang letaknya disamping kamarku.

"Minnie… kau akan terlambat kalau kau banyak melamun seperti itu" appa mencolek bahuku. Omoni! Sudah jam segini? Kucium appa dan eommaku secara bergantian kemudian menyambar tasku dan berlari menuju sekolah.

Aku melangkah dengan riang saat aku menyadari aku sampai di sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Walaupun aku terlambat, aku akan memanjat pagar menjengkelkan itu dan diam-diam memasuki kelas. Setidaknya aku akan aman jika Kangin seongsenim tidak menangkap basah aku. Dia selalu mengangguku, mengingat dia sangat berharap pada bakatku dalam seni bela diri yang dibinanya.

"Pagi… sungmin!" sapa Yesung, teman sekelasku. Dia tampak aneh seperti biasanya, ku dengar dia penyanyi band local kota ini. Namanya cukup di agungkan oleh pecinta music, hanya saja sepertinya sekolah tidak terlalu mendukung bakatnya itu mengingat sekolah ini lebih terkenal dengan olahraganya dari pada seni. Aku jadi kasihan saat wookie memasuki sekolah ini. Dia pasti gila dan meminta kembali ke Barcelona saat itu juga.

Dia mengenakan topi ke sekolah. Tumben sekali, biasanya dia sangat PD dengan rambutnya yang bisa dibilang bergaya dan sedikit lebih panjang dari siswa lainnya. Jelas saja dia di buru oleh guru-guru karena itu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Bagaimana lagi, dia adalah artis local sekarang. Dia harus menjaga penampilannya agar tampak mencolok diatas panggung.

"Pagi Chagiya!" jerit seseorang menyerbu kearahku. Dirangkulnya pinggangku mesra, secara spontan, aku memutar tangannya dan membantingnya di lantai.

"Gommawo, Sungmin-ssi" kata Kangin seongsenim menjewer telinga orang yang melakukan pelecehan padaku tadi. Siapapun tahu, siswa yang berani bermain skateboard disekolah ini hanya satu yakni Cho kyuhyun. Hah… dia memang selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah dan melakukan semua sesukanya. Aku bingung padahal dia masih duduk di kelas satu. "Hari ini kau ada latihan kan?"

"Eh… tapi seongsenim" aku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa aku harus pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

"Yak… kenapa kau memakai topi Yesung-ssi?" dia melirik Yesung. Yesung hanya memasang cengiran mautnya. Ditarik kangin seongsenim lengannya dan membuka secara paksa topinya. Haa?

"Waw… Keren!" teriak Kyuhyun gaje ketika melihat rambut hitam kemerahan Yesung. Dia men-cat rambutnya? Yang benar saja?

Kangin menarik telinga Yesung dan kyuhyun sekarang dan menyeret mereka ke kantor guru. Aku tak tahu apa nasib mereka selanjutnya. Lagipula aku juga tak mau tahu, tapi masalahnya adalah apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah janji akan pulang tepat waktu hari ini. Sialan kau kangin! Tuhkan.. aku mengumpat lagi.

Kulirik jam tangan pinkku. Sudah jam delapan malam, eomma akan marah padaku kalau begini ceritanya. Appa juga pasti sangat kecewa. Aku sudah membayangkan wookie juga akan menangis sedih saat dia tak menemukan sosokku di rumah saat kepulangannya. Dia kan adik manjaku yang sangat cengeng.

Ku ambil tasku dari locker ku. Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu ruang ganti. "Chagiya…" bisiknya pelan yang langsung mendapat hantaman keras dari tasku.

"Yakk… Sungmin hyung! Sakit tahu gak! Dasar kasar!" pekiknya kesal yang langsung mendapat deathglare dariku.

"Berisik babo!"

Seringgai jahat kini menghiasi wajahku. "Jangan mencoba menciumku seperti saat terakhir kali kau lakukan kyuhyun-ssi, atau aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup kali ini!" aku langsung mengeluarkan ancaman agar dia mencoba melakukan hal yang macam-macam padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang, bahaya lho, namja cantik sepertimu pulang malam-malam begini" katanya mencoba memasang pose menggodanya. Aku berpikir sejenak, penawarannya kali ini bagus juga, aku tak mau lebih terlambat lagi untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ngebut?" tanyaku akhirnya. Dia bersorak kegirangan dan langsung mengambil motor besarnya yang ia sembunyikan di semak-semak dekat sekolah. Dia akan dapat hukuman tambahan jika ketahuan membawa kenderaan ke sekolah. Peraturan baginya memang untuk dilanggar.

Dia menarik tubuhku agar aku memeluk pinggangnya. Biarlah, untuk keselamatan, lagi pula tidak masalah. Aku dan dia sama-sama namja. Aku juga tak punya perasaan yang lebih untuk namja evil seperti dia. Dia hanya membuatku dihukum kalau bersamanya.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku. "Appaku orang yang mengerikan, lebih baik kau pergi secepatnya" aku mulai berbohong lagi. Sebenarnya yang mengerikan itu bukan appaku tapi eommaku. Dia takkan percaya kalau aku mengatakan hal seperti itu kan? Berbohong demi kebaikan itu memang tidak ada tapi berbohong itu lebih baik pada dasarnya.

Aku segera berjalan memasuki rumahku. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok namja yang tampak asing berdiri bersandar di depan pintu rumahku. Dia menunduk sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya secara jelas, apa dia orang yang sedang berniat buruk? Kutingkatkan kewaspadaanku. Aku mengendap mendekatinya, berusaha mengambil jarak agar aku bisa menendang wajahnya.

"Anneyoung…" sahutku mulai memasang kuda-kuda. "Nugu…" suaraku langsung tercekat saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak asing. Jantungku berdebar cepat, kurasakan perasaan aneh menyerang hatiku.

Dia langsung memelukku dan melepas kerinduannya setelah sekian lama berpisah denganku. Semakin lama aku jadi semakin takut untuk melepasnya. "Hyung… aku rindu" katanya menyadarkanku. Adikku telah tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan rupanya. Kubalas pelukannya.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu, wookie-ah!" bisikku pelan di telinganya.

"Hei…" aku mendengar suara appa yang mengejutkanku. Aku langsung mendorong tubuh wookie. Wajahku memanas. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku begitu gugup saat kedapatan memeluk adikku sendiri.

"Pelukannya di dalam saja, nanti bisa masuk angin. Wookie, bawa hyungmu ke dalam" celutuk eomma sambil tersenyum padaku. Wookie mengenggam tanganku, menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah. Tangannya berbeda dengan yang dulu, terasa lebih hangat dan besar. Dia juga tak gendut sekarang. Dia seperti bukan wookie yang dulu. Dia wookie berbeda yang membuat hatiku tak tentram dan terus berdetak cepat.

Aku agak gugup jika berjalan seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak, kenapa semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Yang benarnya mereka tidak menatapku ya… aku melirik namja yang ada di sampingku. Yang benar itu mereka menatap wookie yang ada di sampingku. Dia tersenyum innocent padaku. Dia sungguh seperti orang asing di tempat kelahirannya sendiri. Dia sungguh jauh lebih mirip dengan orang Barcelona sekarang dari pada orang Korea.

"Wookie, di sekolah kita dilarang berambut pirang" ujarku untuk menarik perhatiannya dari beberapa yeoja sexy yang bermain mata padanya. Kenapa para yeoja itu sangat mengesalkan?

"Eh…Nee? Soal itu appa sudah mengurusnya untukku hyung. Jadi aku sudah dapat dispensasi untuk berambut seperti ini. Kau tahu chullie noona kan? Dia sangat memperhatikan penampilanku" jelasnya dengan wajah. Ah…. Aku akan gila jika terus menatapnya, sejak kapan ryeowook berubah menjadi setampan ini?

"Hyung…" dia memanggilku, aku berbalik. Dirangkulnya bahuku dengan mesra. Semua tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kami berubah mejadi kecewa. "Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang melirikmu" katanya yang sontak membuat wajahku. PLOOOP… berubah menjadi udah rebus. Huwa… bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini?

Entah sejak kapan aku merasa perjalanan ke sekolah itu menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Suara langkahku seolah membentuk sebuah irama indah dengan detak jantungku. Terkadang aku mendapati dia mencuri pandang padaku. Saat aku menangkap basah, dia hanya tersenyum seolah itu sebuah tindakan yang menyenangkan. Benar.. dia senang melihatku malu karena tingkahnya itu. Sejak kapan adikku yang baik berubah sangat usil.

Saat sampai di sekolah, dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kelasku terlebih dahulu. Dia tampak cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan semua guru killer di sekolah ini. Aku sampai terpelongo saat lee soo man aka kepsek kami yang seperti rubah berekor Sembilan jahat itu menyambutnya dengan sopan. Padahal dia jelas melihat rambut pirang wookie, dia kan benci rambut pirang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kini menuju ruang kelasku. Di sana tampak berdiri kyuhyun dengan skateboard kesayangannya di tangannya. Ia tersenyum evil padaku, aku sedikit merinding. "Pagi chagiya.. kau tak berkeringat seperti biasanya" godanya. Aku memilih mengacuhkannya dari pada mencari masalah di pagi hari dengannya. Aku masuk ke kelasnya dan tebak apa yang ia lakukan! Ia memegang tanganku.

"Kenapa sih?" aku berusaha menghempas tangannya, tapi dia mencengkram tanganku terlalu kuat. "Lepaskan aku cho kyuhyun!" teriakku kesal. Dia malah menatapku dengan mata obsidian cantiknya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menolak dia selama ini. Tapi meskipun aku tahu betapa tampannya anak iblis ini, tetap saja aku akan menolaknya dengan ketus. Aku tak suka dia! Dia tipe namja kasar yang tak tahu adat.

"Aku tidak mau, Sungmin hyung. Aku suka padamu, apa susahnya menjadi pacarku sih?" paksanya sambil menghela nafas, apa ia sedang berpikir ini memang hal yang mudah? Aku tak pernah berpikir begitu. Leeteuk appa selalu melarangku untuk mencintai orang yang membuatku tak nyaman dank au selalu membuatku tak nyaman kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kau segera melepas tanganmu atau aku akan…" sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku untuk mengancam titisan Lucifer ini, seseorang mencengkram tangan kyuhyun. Pasti Yesung, dia selalu menyelamatkanku dari anak setan ini. Lho…

"Mian… sebaiknya kau melepas tanganmu dari Minnie hyung" Minnie? Aku tak ingat kalau Yesung memanggilku Minnie. Apalagi dengan embel-embel hyung dibelakangnya. Apa penyakit eommaku menular padanya? Penyakit merasa muda. Kulirik pemilik suara itu, omona.. wookie?

Kyuhyun menyeringgai iblis lagi, apa sekarang dia tertarik pada saengku? Andwae! Takkan kubiarkan! Meskipun wookie imut dan manis, kyuhyun tak boleh tertarik padanya. "Nuguseyo?" tanyanya, wookie menatap kyuhyun garang. Aku tak pernah melihat ekpresinya yang begitu marah seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah wookie, aku akan menunjukkan kelasmu, dia ini tak usah di tanggapi" aku langsung menarik tangan wookie menjauh dari kyuhyun.

Malam semakin larut, kukira wookie akan pulang duluan dari pada aku. Diluar dugaan dia malah pulang lebih larut dari sekolah. Aku semakin tak tenang, apa dia cari masalah dengan kyuhyun ya? Atau dia malah di jebak oleh kyuhyun untuk mengikuti semua kemauan kyuhyun. Huwa… ada apa dengan pikiranku. Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran dia akan membuka pakaiannya un tuk kyuhyun. Dasar sungmin babo!

Aku tak boleh diam saja, aku harus mencarinya. Yang kutahu wookie kan sama sekali tak pernah belajar beladiri. Kalau aku, jika kyuhyun menyentuhku, aku bisa saja membantingnya dan membolak-balik tubuh kyuhyun hingga mati tapi kalau wookie, dia kan hanya bisa menangis. Hiya…. Adikku yang manis.

Ku ambil mantelku dan menghadap pada appa dan eomma yang sedang berduaan di depan TV. "Appa.. noona.. aku keluar dulu ya!" pintaku. Appaku langsung menarik tanganku dan melarangku untuk keluar di jam yang selarut ini.

"Tapi wookie belum pulang appa. Lihat ini sudah jam berapa. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa"

Eommaku memaksaku duduk di sofa. Mereka berusaha menenangkanku, sejak kapan aku menjadi orang yang tak karuan begini? "Tenanglah chagiya… wookie akan baik-baik saja. Dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri" aku meronta, dan berusaha untuk keluar dari sini. Kenapa mereka lebih khawatir padaku dari pada wookie? Kami sama-sama namja, tapi perhatian appa dan eomma terlihat lebih padaku. Padahal aku tahu wookie tidak bisa beladiri dan dia bahkan sama imutnya denganku. Posisinya lebih berbahaya di luar sana.

"Aku pulang…" suara wookie dari pintu masuk membuatku tenang. Aku langsung berlari melihat sosok namja yang terus ku tunggu. Eomma memberikan segelas air hangat pada wookie. Di kecupnya telapak tangan eomma. "Gommawo noona" kenapa hatiku jadi sakit begini. Apa aku cemburu? Cemburu pada adikku dan eommaku? Ini babo sungmin.

Aku berlari memasuki kamarku, aku tak peduli bagaimana appa, eomma dan wookie melihat tingkahku saat ini. Sesungguhnya aku juga bingung. Hatiku sangat sakit, perih rasanya. Apa aku kecewa pada tingkah wookie yang memperlakukan eomma dengan begitu baik? Bukankah ini memalukan? Hah…

Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku segera menghapus air mata yang keluar tanpa sebab yang jelas ini. Ku dengar suara wookie dari luar sana. "Boleh aku masuk hyung?" tanyanya lembut. Aku tak segera menjawab, hatiku juga bingung untuk membiarkannya masuk dan melihat kondisiku yang seperti orang kehilangan akal sehat.

"Nee…" jawabku akhirnya. Sungguh aku merindukannya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin mencium harum tubuhnya. Aku merindukan sentuhannya.

Dia duduk di tepi tempat dudukku dan menatapku polos. "Hyung menangis?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum aegyo. "Anni…" wajahnya sedikit merona. Tuhan… dia begitu mempesona dengan rambut basah dan pakaian hitam tak berlengannya itu.

"Mian he hyung…" dia kini meraih tanganku. Aku berusaha tenang, jika aku salah tingkah dia akan menyadari perasaan anehku padanya. Aku tak ingin dia menjauhiku, setidaknya aku senang dia tetap berada di sampingku meski sebagai adik kakak. "Ku dengar dari appa dan noona kau sangat mencemaskanku"

Kali ini aku diam, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Apa aku harus bilang selain aku mencemaskannya aku juga merindukannya? Dia mengecup telapak tanganku, aku menyukainya. Harusnya ini tak pernah ia lakukan pada orang lain, hanya boleh padaku! Hya… aku sedang berpikiran apa sih? Dia memainkan tanganku di pipinya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Lain kali kita pulang bersama saja ya!" pintaku yang hanya disambutnya dengan anggukan manis. Dia mengecup dahiku kini. Jujur aku syok dengan kelakuannya itu. Apa dia tak tahu jantungku seolah ingin keluar dari tubuhku.

"Tidurlah hyung! Semoga mimpi indah" dia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, seolah lumpuh. Mungkin rohku sudah keluar dari dalamnya dan melayang-layang. Entah setengah mimpi atau berhayal aku mendengar dia berkata "Saranghaeyo Minnie"

"Pagi, sungmin!" pekik Yesung semangat menggebrak mejaku. Sahabat ku ini sedang senang sepertinya. "Sepertinya grup bandku akan libur buat beberapa hari. Hoore… aku tak perlu bergadang lagi" soraknya. Seperti yang kuduga.

"Hei… hei… kudengar club music sudah dibuat kan?" kudengar beberapa siswi menggosip. Sepertinya Yesung terlihat cukup tertarik dengan tema percakapan itu. Music!

"Benarkah? Untuk apa? Lomba antar sekolah itu?" celutuk murid yang lain. "Kita takkan menang, untuk apa dibuat segala?"

"Kau tak tahu ya, ada siswa baru dari kelas 1. Suaranya sungguh hebat, dan yang jadi nilai tambah gaya serta penampilannya, seperti boyband yang sudah sangat terkenal"

Sepertinya aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Mereka sedang membicarakan namsaengku. Yesung segera berlari keluar kelas saat dia mendengar alunan suara indah yang menggema di seluruh sekolah. Radio sekolah sedang menyiarkan suara seseorang. Sangat indah… aku harus mengakui itu. Aku menduga suara itu milik wookie. Aku berlari mengikuti Yesung.

Hmf… kenapa aku harus ikut berlari? Instingku mengatakan seperti itu. Aku ikuti sajalah. Kulihat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kelas yang kutahu itu kosong selama ini. Aku melihat wookie disana, berdiri di depan stand mic, bernyanyi dan seolah seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam kelas ini terpukau melihatnya. Tidak… tak hanya mereka, aku dan seluruh yang mendengarnya, kami semua terpukau bahkan Yesung yang sangat jelas soal music dia sedang menggumamkan kata memuji ryeowook.

Akhirnya, dia menutup lagunya dengan sangat merdu. Aku membatu di tempatku, suaranya tak lagi membuat telingaku sakit. Suaranya kini bahkan membuat orang-orang bergetar mendengarnya. Yesung memasuki kelas tersebut saat semua orang bertepuk tangan pada ryeowook atas suara lagunya yang indah. "Boleh aku ikut audisi ini?" tanyanya, siapa yang bakal sangka seorang Yesung yang berharga diri tinggi yang punya reputasi tinggi penghancur sekolah ingin bergabung dengan wookie untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah ini.

Seluruh guru yang ada di ruangan ini terdiam. Banyak diantara mereka yang menolak, tapi sepertinya sooman seongsenim tahu siapa yang akan menguntungkan suara. Ia mempersilahkan Yesung, meski aku sangat tahu, audisi ini sudah di tutup hingga wookie harus bernyanyi tadi. Yesung meraih tangan wookie, jelas saja wookie sedikit terkejut, akupun begitu.

"Aku bernyanyi untukmu, orang yang menyentuh hatiku" katanya tak jelas yang membuat semua orang bersorak ricuh. Wookie memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia melihatku, di lewatinya Yesung begitu saja. Ia menarikku dan ia mendudukkan di sampingnya di kursi yang telah di sediakan untuknya. Sepertinya ia tak begitu peduli dengan ketertarikan Yesung atas dirinya.

Yesung mulai bernyanyi, black voicenya yang terkenal mulai menggema di seluruh sekolah. Inilah suara yang selalu di andalkan seorang Kim Yesung, si art of voice. Aku harus mengakui indahnya suara itu, suara yang membuatku merinding kemudian mulai meneteskan air mata. Dia menatap ke arahku. Tidak… dia menatap kea rah wookie. Matanya tak lepas dari si pemilik angel voice ini.

Wookie memegangi dadanya. "Hyung… boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?"

"Kim Yesung, dia sahabatku wookie. Suaranya memang sangat indah kan?" kataku membanggakan sahabatku itu di depan adikku. Ada sebuah ketertarikan di mata wookie yang mulai mengiris hatiku. Berlahan aku mulai takut untuk menceritakan yang lebih tentang seorang Yesung padanya.

"Dia sangat tampan, apa kau pikir begitu juga?" ucapnya yang sontak membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. "Suara indahnya itu sangat mengerikan. Kurasa aku menemukan orangnya hyung" soraknya gembira. "Hei… Yesung! Kaulah teman duetku di lomba itu!"

Tuhan… apa artinya ini, wookie memilih Yesung? Apa dia menyukai Yesung? Aku tidak terima, ini tidak bias. Walaupun Yesung.. Yesung adalah sahabatku. Walaupun… "Ryeowook adalah adikmu" aku terdiam saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Bergelayut manja di bahuku. Dia merangkul leherku dari belakang dan mulai membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatku sadar. "Kenapa kau mencintai adikmu sendiri Sungmin hyung. Kau harus sadar, dia takkan bisa membalas perasaanmu itu. Lagi pula dia sudah mempunyai orang yang membuatnya tertarik"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda Cho kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa men… mencintai adikku sendiri?" ya… bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai adikku sendiri? Aku tak boleh. Aku harusnya sadar siapa diriku dan wookie. Kami di takdirkan bukan untuk saling mencintai. Tuhan terlalu kejam padaku, memberikan anugrah cinta padaku di saat di waktu dan orang yang tak tepat.

"Sungmin…" rengek Yesung padaku. Aku hanya menatap Yesung iba. Aku sungguh tak tega melihat sahabat baikku itu menderita karena cinta. Lucunya… dia sungguh jatuh cinta pada seorang ryeowook. "Bantu aku ya! Sekali ini saja! Kumohon!"

Aku tak menyangka Yesung hyung begitu berani, dia baru saja mengenal Wookie selama 4 hari dan dia sudah punya inisiatif untuk memiliki wookie seutuhnya. Aku berusaha tersenyum, menutupi sakit hatiku. Setidaknya aku harus membuat saeng dan sahabatku bahagiakan? Aku tak perlu cinta yang tak mungkin bisa ku dapatkan. Aku harus berkorban dan melihat mereka bahagia.

"Baiklah.." jawabku yang langsung disambut sorakan gembira oleh Yesung. Meski aku ingin menangis aku berusaha menahannya.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gugup ke ruang music. Yesung menyuruhku untuk mengajak wookie ke taman sekolah. Ada kejutan yang ia siapkan disana. Ku dengar alunan merdu piano yang di padukan dengan suara angel voice tenornya. Aku sempat lupa apa tujuanku menemuinya, aku diam dan mendengarkannya sejenak. Hingga dia menghentikan permainannya.

"Hyung… kau kenapa?" Tanya wookie yang sudah ada di depan wajahku. Aku langsung mengambil langkah cepat mundur darinya. Sebelum suara jantungku terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan music ini. Aku berusaha menutupi detak jantungku dengan suara tawa yang kupaksa.

"Wookie-ah… bisa ikut hyung sebentar?" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berpikir secara bijaksana. Melepaskan wookie. Wookie hanya tersenyum, di genggamnya tanganku dan menungguku membawanya ketempat yang ku inginkan. Seandainya aku… apa yang kau pikirkan sungmin. Inilah yang terbaik.

Kubawa wookie ke tempat Yesung. "Ya.. ampun, Hp ku ketinggalan di kelas, kau bisa menungguku di bawah pohon itu kan wookie? Aku hanya sebentar" ujarku mulai memainkan drama yang sudah di susun Yesung hyung sebelumnya.

Wookie menahan tanganku, membuat langkahku semakin berat untuk meninggalkannya. "Kau yakin hyung? Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengambilkannya" katanya. Sungguh aku tak yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan ini. Ini demi dirimu. Aku tahu itu, ini jujur untuk mu wookie.

"Nee.." jawabku gelagapan dan dia melepaskan tanganku. Kemudian aku berlari meninggalkannya. Aku lalu bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang tak jauh dari TKP. Aku melihat Yesung yang tiba-tiba muncul. Memberikan sekuntum bunga cantik pada wookie. Wookie tak menerima bunga itu.

"Katakan apa yang mau hyung katakan!" katanya santai menatap Yesung hyung.

Yesung hyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia terlihat malu sekaligus gugup. "Saranghaeyo wookie-ah! Jadilah namjachinguku!" dia to the point ya! Ku mohon wookie, jangan terima ya! Kumohon!

Ryeowook tersenyum, dia kemudian tertawa seolah meremehkan perasaan tulus Yesung padanya. Anak itu, sejak kapan begitu… jahat. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, ku akui kini Yesunglah yang kasihan. Dengan santainya, wookie mencium bibir Yesung. Apa ini artinya dia membalas cinta Yesung padanya? Yesung membatu.

"Sunbae… jujur saja, kau memang menarik" katanya membuat aku yang membatu sekarang. "Tapi aku tak menyukai apapun darimu kecuali suara indahmu itu. Belajarlah bernyanyi dengan lebih keras dari pada belajar membuatku menjadi milikmu. Aku mencintai orang lain dan aku sudah memilikinya"

Dia menolak Yesung. Omo! Tapi kenapa dia harus mencium Yesung tadi. "Ku ajari kau sebuah sakit hati di beri harapan kemudian di jatuhkan lagi. Sakit hatilah padaku kemudian tunjukkan sakit hati itu lewat suaramu. Aku bisa melakukan lebih padamu, karena aku juga di ajari menyanyi dengan cara yang sama" apa ini? Wookie kau… kau brengsek! "Aku mencintai orang lain dan aku sudah memilikinya. Jadi lupakan saja perasaanmu itu" kali ini hatiku juga ikut sakit. Siapa yang dicintai seorang Ryeowook? Apa dia sudah punya seseorang di Barcelona? Lalu untuk apa aku berharap terlalu banyak agar dia menolak Yesung?

AKU MEMANG BABO!

Aku berlari semampu yang kubisa, melarikan diri dari semua rasa sakit hatiku. Tapi aku tak bisa, sakit hati itu malah membuatku semakin lemah dan tak berdaya semakin aku berusaha. Aku membuka pintu masuk rumahku. "Aku pulang" jeritku dengan suara serak. Eomma terlihat terkejut dengan kepulanganku yang bisa dibilang sangat tepat waktu itu.

Ku sambar pintu kamarku dan mengurung diriku di kamar. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam sana. Menjerit sambil menutup wajahku dengan bantal. "Minnie-ah… gwecahana?" teriak eomma panic mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku tak bisa menjawab apapun, aku hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sudah jam Sembilan malam rupanya, aku melihat jam waker baru yang di taruh appa di meja belajarku. Appa sudah pulang sejak tadi, dan aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu kamarku. Tak seberapa lama kemudian aku mendengar suaranya. Suara yang semakin ku dengar, semakin aku merindukannya. "Hyung… gwechana?" katanya melakukan hal yang serupa seperti yang eomma dan appa lakukan.

Aku merapatkan lututku ke tubuhku. Kupeluk lututku itu, kembali menangis meski mataku sudah terasa perih. Kemudian, aku mendengar appa dan wookie mendobrak pintu kamarku. Wookie menyambar masuk, dan mengguncang tubuhku. "Hyung… gwechana?" tanyanya innocent. Ini karena kau, jangan berpura-pura polos!

Ku hempaskan tangannya yang menyentuh tubuhku. Dia kemudian menjauh dariku, appa menarik wookie keluar, setelah aku menjerit seperti orang kesetanan. "Tenanglah! Biar noona yang bicara dengannya chagi…" kata eomma menenangkan wookie yang mulai khawatir melihatku. Itu wajar, aku hyungnya. Wajar seorang adik mengkhawatirkan hyungnya.

Appa menutup pintu kamarku, membiarkan aku dan eomma berdua di dalam kamar ini. Eomma duduk di sampingku dan mengelus rambutku lembut. "Kau bisa cerita pada eomma jika ada yang mengganjal di hatimu chagi" katanya mengakui dia eommaku. Biasanya appaku yang bagaikan malaikat itulah yang melakukannya, kemana dia selama ini. Dialah yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri, seandainya dia tak memisahkanku dan wookie terlalu lama. Aku takkan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku takkan…

"Kenapa kau baru memelukku sekarang eomma? Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku dan appa di sini? Kenapa kau lahirkan aku jika untuk kau tinggalkan?" teriakku.

Heechul eomma memelukku erat. "Mian he… aku sudah buat leeteuk begitu kesusahan dan membuatmu begitu menderita. Eomma memang salah chagi. Kau boleh menghukum eomma, tapi jangan seperti ini, selain eomma kau juga membuat appa dan namsaengmu sedih"

Aku membalas pelukannya, kurasakan kehangatan seorang ibu mengalir dari dalam dirinya. Membuatku tenang. "Aku patah hati eomma… dia bilang dia mencintai orang lain. Huwaaaa…" ini membuatku menjadi lebih nyaman, mencurahkan perasaanku pada eomma terbaik di seluruh dunia.

"Sudahlah… eomma yakin dia sebenarnya juga suka padamu. Orang seperti apa yang berani menolak anakku yang cantik? Dia akan jatuh ke pelukanmu, eomma yakin itu. Jadi jangan menangis sekarang!"

BRUUUKKK… sekali lagi, kyuhyun membanting tubuhku ke matras. Ini pertama kalinya aku tak bisa mengalahkannya. "Berdiri hyung!" teriaknya. Aku berdiri dan dia berhasil membanting tubuhku lagi. Kali ini aku berusaha kembali berdiri dan aku kembali di banting.

Treek… aku menjerit kesakitan. Kangin seongsenim langsung berlari menghampiriku. Di pegangnya kakiku yang kini menjadi sumber masalah. Bukankah ini sangat memalukan? Aku jatuh saat aku akan membanting kyuhyun. Aku terlalu lemas untuk melakukan gerakan ippon yang kurasa tak perlu tenaga besar.

"Kau tak apa-apa hyung?" kyuhyun terlihat panic dan berusaha membantuku. Saat kangin seongsenim memijit bagian pergelangan kakiku disaat itulah aku menjerit histeris.

Wookie tiba-tiba muncul di ruang latihan ini, dengan wajah cemas dia mendorong semua yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menghampiriku. "Hyung… gwecahanayo?" tanyanya yang jujur membuatku senang. Dia sungguh peduli padaku, dinaikkan tubuhku di punggungnya. Omona? Ini serius? Apa dia sungguh bisa mengangkatku? Aku memeluknya dan tak ku sangka dengan entengnya dia bisa mengangkatku. Membuatku tertegun dengan usahanya.

Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan latihan ini dan membawaku ke rumah kami. Saat sampai di kamarku, dia menurunkanku di atas ranjang. Dia tampak celigukan mencari sesuatu, bukankah dia sangat lucu? Manisnya… aku ingin menjerit kegirangan. Dia mengambil kotak P3K dan dengan serius mengobatiku. Semakin dilihat, dia sangat mirip appa, dengan perhatian dan wajahnya yang kurasa sangat special. Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa eomma membawanya bukan membawaku. Dia ingin mengobati rasa rindunya pada appa dengan melihat wookie yang tumbuh di sisinya.

Sementara aku, aku melihat diriku di cermin, aku sungguh mirip dengan seorang yeoja. Eomma membesarkanku seperti itu. Aku tumbuh menjadi namja feminim yang sangat cantik. Tapi aku sadar, aku dan wookie mempunyai banyak kemiripan. Kami memiliki banyak kesamaan, meski dia tak cantik ataupun feminim, semakin aku melihat diriku yang terpantul di cermin adalah sosok wookie. Benar… darah yang mengalir di tubuh kami darah yang sama. Darah leeteuk appa dan heechul eomma.

Wookie bersorak gembira saat dia berhasil memperban kakiku. Dia tersenyum, "Selesai hyung!" dia meletakkan kotak P3K di bawah tempat tidurku. Ia menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kutangkap makna serta maksudnya.

"Wookie" aku menunjuk cermin, dia berbalik dan melirik cermin yang kini terpantul bayanganku dan dia. "Kita sangat mirip ya?" kataku tersenyum manis. Dia tak tersenyum, aku bisa melihatnya di cermin itu, wajahnya semakin terlihat sedih.

"Kita sama sekali tidak mirip hyung" katanya yang membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa. "Jika kita mirip, akan semakin aku harus menjauh darimu" dia berbalik menatapku. Dia tak menangis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat. Akulah anak yang cengeng sekarang. Dia memelukku, pelukan hangat dari seorang namja bukan adik yang baik.

"Hyung, kau mungkin tak bisa mempercayainya, aku juga tak ingin percaya. Aku…" dia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Menyayangimu hyung, bukan sebagai seorang adik padamu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pasangan" suaraku bagai tercekat. Dia merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku, bukan aku saja yang merasakan perasaan terlarang ini. Ku balas pelukannya. Ku benamkan kepalaku di bahunya, aku tak ingin melihat cermin itu, aku tak mirip dengannya. Kami berbeda, kami ingin bersama.

"Hyung…" katanya pelan saat ia merasa aku membalas pelukannya.

"Saranghaeyo wookie" ucapku cepat berbisik di telinganya. Ia diam sebentar, aku dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya, suara detak jantung yang cepat yang kini menjadi sebuah irama indah menemani hari panjang ini.

"Nado.. hyung… nado saranghaeyo" balasnya.

Wookie menghampiriku di dalam kelasku. Tak banyak kata yang ia ucapkan, pandangan semua orang menatap kami aneh. Dia menggenggam tanganku, mengecup punggung tanganku beberapa kali. Mencoba membisikkan beberapa kata indah di telingaku, membuat wajahku merona merah dan dia akan tersenyum manis saat itu. Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan pandangan semua orang terhadap kami. Kami adik kakak yang sedang di landa cinta.

Tampaknya wookie tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua perkataan orang terhadap hubungan kami. Dia tetap merangkulku meski semua siswa mencercanya. Akulah pihak yang ia lindungi, meski aku lebih tua darinya, akulah yang tak berdaya untuk hubungan terlarang ini. Cukup lama kami bersama, memadu kasih sebagai layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Berhentilah menunjukkan hubungan menjijikkan kalian!" aku tak percaya Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Ditatapnya aku dengan tatapan kecewa. Aku menunduk, bukan karena bersalah, aku merasa takut dia akan menyadarkan wookie dan wookie akan meninggalkanku. Ku genggam tangan wookie, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Dia hanya merespon dengan senyuman yang meyakinkanku.

Kyuhyun kini meraih kerah baju seragam wookie. "Brengsek! Kau dengar aku! Kalian itu bersaudara, bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa saling mencintai? Kalian itu salah!" kaki lemas mendengar perkataan kyuhyun, aku sungguh tahu bahwa aku salah. Aku hyung yang buruk.

Yesung berusaha melerai, "Sudahlah! Kau mungkin salah paham, kyu.. mana mungkin mereka saling mencintai sebagai kekasih, mereka itu hanya terlalu akrab sebagai saudara" Yesung… aku tahu hatimu sakit, jangan membela kami lagi. Kau tahu kenyataannya kan? Kau yang paling tahu dengan perasaanku dan wookie. Kenapa harus menutupi aib ini?

Terkadang aku selalu melarang wookie untuk terlalu bersikap manis padaku di sekolah. Dia hanya menatapku dengan sayu dan berkata "Kita takkan pernah bersama selain di tempat itu hyung, kau ingin appa dan eomma membenci kita?" aku bisa apa? Apa aku harus katakan padanya jangan meneruskan hubungan ini lagi sementara mungkin perasaan cintaku padanya lebih besar dari perasaan cintanya padaku.

"Kau bilang akrab sebagai saudara Hyung? Kau buta? Satu sekolahan juga tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka! Atau kau ini babo?" umpat kyuhyun kasar.

"Aku percaya pada mereka Kyu" ujar Yesung polos yang menyayat hatiku. Mata wookie membulat sempurna mendengar kebaboan Yesung itu.

Wookie menatap kyuhyun, seolah menantangnya. "Jangan percaya pada kami! Aku sungguh mencintai Minnie hyung sebagai kekasihku!" katanya jelas dan tegas. Air mataku mulai mengalir lagi, aku ingin berteriak pada wookie untuk menghentikan perkataannya. Yesung akan semakin terluka. "Aku tak peduli, aku tahu kau mencintai Minnie hyung, tapi sadarlah, dia milikku! Sungmin adalah milikku. Tak peduli kalian suka atau tidak!"

"Kalian tak boleh mencintai, sadarlah! Cinta kalian hanya akan membuahkan penderitaan!" pekik kyuhyun yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Akulah yang menyeret wookie di kondisi ini. Aku menutup telingaku mendengar ocehan temanku yang lain.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku mencintai Minnie hyung" teriak wookie lagi. Kepalan tangan kyuhyun mendarat di pipi wookie. Wookie terhempas di lantai dan menubruk meja di sekelilingnya. Aku langsung panic, kyuhyun menarik wookie sebelum wookie sempat berdiri dan meninjunya lagi. Yesung berusaha menarik kyuhyun. Tapi tenaga namja itu terlalu kuat.

"Aku takkan membiarkan sungmin menderita. Camkan itu ryeowook!" kyuhyun kembali memukul wookie seperti orang kesetanan.

"Aku sudah bilang! Aku mencintainya dan dia milikku!" wookie kini membalas pukulan kyuhyun. Tuhan… mereka berkelahi sekarang. aku memeluk tubuh wookie, berharap dia akan berhenti. Kangin seongsenim datang dan membantu Yesung menangkap Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon, hentikan!" teriakku. Wookie menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang berdarah. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Kutatap wajahnya yang lebam dan aku merasa ini semakin salah.

"Omona…. Anak noona! Wae…" teriak heechul eomma histeris mendapati wookie yang dipenuhi luka. "Minnie… apa yang terjadi apa adikmu? Dia di buli orang? Kenapa kau tak membelanya?"

Aku hanya diam, dan mendudukkan wookie di sofa. Eomma berlari mengambil air hangat untuk mengobati luka wookie. Appa menatap wookie kecewa, dia yang datang ke sekolah untuk menjemput kami. Tentu saja dia mengetahui titik permasalahannya. "Dia bukan di buli tapi berkelahi chullie" jelas appa menghela nafas.

"Lho…. Wae? Kenapa kau berkelahi?" eomma terlihat tak percaya. Aku juga tahu wookie tak pernah melakukan kekerasan dalam hidupnya dan sekarang dia berkelahi. Itu sedikit membuat syok.

"Kurasa orang yang menyukai sungmin salah paham. Dia mengira wookie pacar sungmin" appa mengelus bahuku. Kemudian di kecupnya pucuk kepalaku. Wookie hanya menunduk.

Eomma mengenggam tangan wookie. "Wah.. itu gawat sekali. Sebaiknya kalian mengumumkan ke seluruh sekolah kalau kalian itu adik kakak. Kan kasihan adikmu sungmin, setiap kali harus mendapat getah dari daya tarikmu" aku diam, dan wookie hanya terkikik geli.

"Nee… hyung terlalu menarik eomma. Seandainya aku tak bagian dari keluarga ini, aku akan langsung menikahinya!" aku terdiam mendengar penuturan wookie. Appa dan eomma mungkin mengira itu guyonan, tapi aku tahu dia sedang serius dengan kata-katanya. Diambilnya tasnya dan naik ke kamarnya. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang pergi semakin menjauh dariku.

Wookie pov.

Aku bersandar di pintu kamarku, ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku masih terus terjaga. Darah merembes dari buku-buku tanganku. Tidak terasa sakit, hanya saja dadaku lebih sesak karenanya. Harus kuakui, karena aku tahu darah ini, di dalam tubuh sungmin hyung juga mengalir. Aku tak menangis, aku tahu aku sebenarnya lebih kuat dari Sungmin hyung saat ini. Aku lebih dididik menjadi kuat oleh appa dan eomma untuk melindungi sungmin hyung.

Ku buka pintu kamarku, semuanya terlihat gelap. Aku yakin seluruh penghuni rumah ini kecuali aku telah tidur. Aku menuruni tangga, menuang segelas air putih untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan dan pikiranku. Setelah itu aku bermaksud kembali ke kamarku, tapi niatku berubah saat aku tak sengaja mendengar suara isak tangis dari sebelah kamarku. Kamar Sungmin hyung.

Ku ketuk pintu kamarnya, "Kau belum tidur hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara setengah berbisik. Takut membangunkan appa dan eomma. Sungmin hyung memang semakin sering menangis sejak aku pulang dari Barcelona, apa cinta di antara kami begitu berat untuknya?

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya padaku, di peluknya tubuhku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahuku. Dia berusaha menangis dalam diam. Membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan menyadari ini semua akibat salahku. Salah perasaanku yang mencintainya. Atau salah darah yang mengalir di tubuhku dan tubuhnya?

Dia mendudukkanku dilantai, di hapusnya air matanya dan menunjukkan senyuman aegyo yang membuatku sedikit malu menatapnya. Ya… senyuman inilah yang merebut hatiku saat aku kembali dari Barcelona, aku tak percaya dia adalah hyungku yang dulu. Hyung yang kuat yang selalu melindungiku. Dia berubah menjadi namja yang sangat cantik dan mempesona.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, merangkul lenganku mesra. "Kau bahagia bersamaku wookie?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku bahagia sekarang, akupun tak tahu. Hanya ada rasa bersalah dan takut. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. "Kalau aku, aku tak bahagia. Semakin lama semakin sakit disini" dia memukul dadanya. "Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana hidupku kalau tak ada kau di sini. Aku mencintaimu dan kau hanya milikku. Mungkin aku jauh tak bahagia jika kau tak ada"

Kurasakan sebuah rasa lega di hatiku. Lega sekali, akhirnya aku tahu betapa dia mencintaiku. Aku sering berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah perasaan sepihak olehku dan dia hanya membalasnya karena kasihan pada adiknya ini. "Hyung…" panggilku, agar dia menatap mataku.

Jantungku berdebar cepat, ku dekatkan bibirku kebibirnya. Dia diam dan berlahan menutup matanya. Setidaknya aku ingin ciuman ini mengikat hubungan ini, kuharap semua orang mendukung hubunganku dengannya setelah ini. Setelah malam ini berlalu. Ku lumat bibirnya lembut, dia membalas ciumanku. Ku perdalam ciuman kami dengan menekan bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia mengenggam tanganku erat, tak membiarkanku melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Apa dia takut? Seandainya aku sedikit lebih tua darinya, aku mungkin bisa menjamin dia tak akan tenang melewati malam sunyi ini. Tapi aku hanya seorang adik yang baik, aku patuh padanya. Jika dia hanya ingin ciuman sepanjang malam ini, aku akan turuti dan tak bertindak lebih jauh.

PRAAAANGGG….. suara gelas pecah terdengar di depan pintu, sungmin hyung mendorong tubuhku. Dia terlihat terkejut mendapati dua sosok yang paling tak ingin kami harapkan menemukan kami. Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat appa dan eomma yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Tangan eomma terlihat gemetar tak mempercayai apa yang tengah ia saksikan. Sementara appa aku melihat kemarahan di matanya.

Eomma berlari menarik tangan sungmin hyung menjauh dariku. Memeluknya agar tangisannya tak pecah saat melihat appa menamparku. Aku hanya diam, aku bisa apa, apa aku harus menuntut bahwa kenapa hanya aku yang dipukul? Aku sangat tahu jelas, hyungku itu jauh lebih lemah dari siapapun pikirkan. Sungmin hyung, dia mungkin terlalu banyak menderita selama ini dan appa tahu bahwa akulah penyebabnya. Aku lah satu-satunya yang harus di hukum saat ini.

Aku berlutut dihadapan appa, Minnie hyung memaksa pergi dari pelukan eomma. Dia ikut berlutut dan memohon atas diriku. Ya.. ini salahku, aku pihak yang mendominasi dalam hubungan kami. Aku yang memaksanya untuk berciuman denganku. Appa menamparku sekali lagi, hingga bibirku berdarah. Aku tetap diam. Eomma ikut memohon agar appa tak melukaiku lagi.

"Begini cara kalian berterima kasih pada orang tua seperti kami?" teriak appa membuat Sungmin hyung ketakutan. Aku menarik sungmin hyung ke belakang tubuhku. Mencoba memohon agar appa tak ikut menyalahkannya. "Chullie, kunci kamar ini dan kau wookie, ikut appa!" aku bangkit tanpa rasa takut, ku ikuti langkah appa sementara sungmin hyung berteriak memanggil namaku. Eomma memeluknya dan kemudian mengurungnya di kamar ini. Dia menangis sambil meraung seolah dia akan kehilanganku.

Appa duduk di sofa ruang bawah. Aku duduk bersimpuh di kakinya. Eomma berusaha menenangkan appa agar dia tak memukulku lagi. "Katakan pada appa apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

Aku tak menyangka ini yang akan di katakan appa padaku. Tanpa ragu aku menjawab "Terus mencintai Minnie hyung. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya appa, tidak hanya sebagai adik kakak"

Appa menendang tubuhku. Eomma bersujud di sampingku, "Jangan sakiti anakku! Kumohon leeteuk!" teriaknya. Aku masih mampu bangkit, aku bersujud lagi. Aku masih menatap appa.

"Dia bukan anak kita, mulai hari ini namanya kucoret dari daftar keluarga. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai hyungmu sendiri, anak sialan! Kau dan dia lahir dari rahim yang sama. Apa kau tak menganggapku sebagai appamu lagi?"

"Aku bisa apa? Aku mencintainya, aku menginginkannya" aku masih tetap pada pendirianku.

Appa menampar ku lagi. "Begitu caramu berbicara padaku. Bahkan kau tak takut menatapku wookie?". Eomma memelukku, mengelus pipiku yang terasa amat perih. Aku namja yang kuat eomma, aku tak perlu perlindungan darimu. Aku sudah siap menerima ini sejak aku mengatakan aku mencintai Sungmin hyung untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tak peduli appa, kau boleh mencoretku dari nama keluarga. Kau juga boleh membunuhku sekarang. satu hal yang harus kau tahu, perasaanku pada sungmin hyung tak berubah. Aku tulus mencintainya"

Appa tiba-tiba turun dari tempat duduknya. Aku terkejut saat melihat aksinya yang kini malah bersujud di hadapanku. "Aku mohon wookie, sebagai appamu, aku mohon tinggalkan hyungmu. Appa tahu kau lebih kuat dari dia. Pikirkanlah, kalian akan di hina orang, dia hanya akan menangis jika bersamamu. Dia takkan selamanya kuat menerima pandangan orang tentang hubungan kalian. Appa menyayangimu dan menyayanginya. Appa lebih lama mengenalnya dari pada kau mengenalnya. Pikirkanlah masa depan kalian"

Aku diam sejenak, mencoba mencerna yang dikatakan appa. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan orangtuaku bersujud di kakiku. "Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya demi appa dan eomma, lakukanlah demi Sungmin hyungmu, jangan mencintainya lagi. Campakkanlah dia dengan kejam agar dia membencimu. Appa mohon!"

Kenapa aku bisa seegois ini. Ku angkat tubuh appa yang kurasa sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi. Airmatanya membuat hatiku jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Bukankah aku namja, eomma dan appa mengajarkanku untuk berkorban demi keluarga. Apa aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang? "Eomma.. appa… aku akan lakukan dengan satu syarat. Jangan paksa aku kembali ke Seoul lagi! Biarkan aku menetap di Barcelona"

Sungmin pov.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, kali ini bukan eomma atau appa yang mengantarkan makanan tapi wookie. Aku merindukannya. Akhirnya appa mengizinkanku bertemu dengannya. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahunya. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Dia masih wookie yang dulu, dia pasti menderita di luar sana. Dia pasti tak habis-habisnya di pukuli oleh appa. Kenapa mesti dia? Bukankah aku hyungnya?

"Hyung…. Aku ingin pamit padamu" katanya yang cukup membuatku melepas pelukanku darinya.

Seorang yeoja cantik menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum manis, wookie menggenggam tangannya erat, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang biasa ia berikan untukku. "Aku ingin pulang ke Barcelona dan menetap di sana"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin meninggalkan aku? Lalu… siapa yeoja ini?" aku menunjuk yeoja itu. Dia bersembunyi di belakang wookie dengan manja. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Dia yeojachinguku hyung, dia bersamaku di Barcelona selama ini" wookie berbicara seolah dia tak sedang menyakiti perasaanku. Senyuman yang dulu pernah kulihat saat dia menolak Yesung muncul kembali. "Sebenarnya aku tak pernah tertarik pada seorang namja. Aku hanya kasihan padamu karena kau adalah hyungku"

"Kau bohongkan? Kau diancam apa oleh appa dan eomma? Katakan padaku!" teriakku histeris tak bisa mempercayai keadaan ini.

Wookie melumat bibir yeoja itu di depanku. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. "Bibir namja manapun tak akan ada yang semanis bibir yeoja, hyung… mungkin jika malam itu aku tak menciummu aku tetap pada hatiku untuk mempertahankanmu. Kau hanya hyung manisku yang mirip dengan seorang yeoja. Tapi namja tetaplah namja. Aku sudah memenangkan lomba menyanyi itu untuk sahabatmu, anggaplah hutangku habis. Aku pergi!"

Yeoja itu terlihat bingung, dia sepertinya tak mengerti bahasa korea sama sekali. Wookie menarik paksa tangannya agar keluar dari kamarku. Aku meraih tangan wookie, memohon agar dia tak meninggalkanku. Aku sungguh mencintainya sungguh… tak apa-apa jika dia bersama yeoja itu, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak masalah, asal dia masih memberikan senyuman manis padaku, asal aku bisa mendengar suaranya, asal aku bisa mencium harum tubuhnya, asal aku bisa menyentuhnya.

Wookie mendorong tubuhku kasar. "Berhentilah seperti anak kecil hyung! Kau akan membuat yeojachingu ku salah paham!" bentaknya kasar, membuatku membatu di tempat. Dia kemudian pergi.

"Hentikan dia appa! Noona! Kumohon!" teriakku dari kamarku. Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya, menangisi nasib malangku yang mencintai adikku kemudian di campakkannya dengan begitu kejamnya. Sejak kapan aku bisa mencintai adik kejam itu? Aku tertawa, mentertawai diriku sendiri yang terjebak dalam cinta bodoh ini. Aku sendiri yang merasakannya hanya aku!

Aku menangis lagi, terus meneriakkan nama wookie. Berharap dia akan berubah pikiran dan kembali padaku. Aku terus menangis hingga aku tak tahu seberapa banyak air mata yang ku keluarkan untuknya. Untuk namja yang menyakitiku itu demi seorang yeoja tak jelas.

3 bulan kemudian….

"Wookie… kau baik-baik saja kan di sana?" suara eomma yang terdengar parau terdengar di telpon.

"Nee..." jawabku singkat.

Eomma terdengar menangis kemudian. Aku tahu penyebab ia menangis, aku sangat tahu. "YAK… HEECHUL NOONA!" suara nyaring menyayat hati terdengar. Suara Sungmin hyung, "KAU MENELPON WOOKIE KU KAN? SUDAH KUBILANG, DIA ITU HANYA MILIKKU. SINI, BIAR AKU BICARA DENGANNYA!" pekiknya.

Suara appa terdengar menenangkan sungmin. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kondisi hyungku disana. "BERIKAN PADAKU TELPONNYA!" kurasa dia merebut telpon dari eomma. Aku tak berani bicara, aku tak ingin mengingatkannya bagaimana suaraku.

"Wookie… kau dimana? Sampai kapan kau akan di sekolah dan bernyanyi bersama Yesung. Cepat pulang! Aku merindukanmu" katanya mesra, ingatlah hyung, aku mencampakkanmu sekarang aku di Barcelona bersama seorang yeoja. Aku akhirnya tak bisa menahan tangisku.

"Wookie… appa, eomma, wookie menangis. Bagaimana ini? Apa kyuhyun memukulmu lagi? Aku akan menghajarnya" aku berusaha mengontrol diriku. Aku tak boleh berbicara sedikit pun. "Yak… wookie… jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu untukku atau bernyanyilah. Aku sungguh merindukanmu"

"Tenanglah Minnie… wookie tak ada masalah disana. Adikmu itu tidak apa"

"Yak… APPA! KAU SUDAH PIKUN, AKU SUDAH BILANG DIA BUKAN SAENGKU, DIA KEKASIHKU. APA KAU KURANG JELAS?" teriaknya lagi.

Aku menarik nafas, "Hyung…" kataku pelan.

Dia menangis, kini kudengar suaranya menangis. Dia berteriak keras. Appa dan eomma terdengar sibuk menahannya. "Jangan tarik rambutmu sungmin!" teriak eomma.

"WOOKIE… JANGAN PERGI! KUMOHON! JANGAN MEMILIH YEOJA ITU, AKU AKAN LAKUKAN SEGALANYA. KUMOHON!"

Aku mematikan telponnya, aku tak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Aku sungguh tak sanggup. Sungmin hyungku kini sudah menjadi orang gila. Dan itu.. itu ulahku, seandainya aku tak memulainya dia takkan seperti itu. Ini salahku, mianhe….. kuharap waktu bisa memperbaiki segalanya hyung. Cepatlah sembuh dan ingatlah aku sebagai adikmu bukan kekasihmu. Kumohon!

THE END

Huwaaaa…. Ika gak kuat lanjutinnya….. uminku cayank…. Udahan akh… oke silahkan reviewnya. Maaf kalau kepanjangan! Review…review… review….

Umin : wah… aku jadi orang gila di sini ya? #baca skirpt

Wookie: aduh hyung… peran jadi seme itu susah. #stress sambil ngadu sama Yesung

Yesung: ah… yang penting aku dapat adegan ciuman.

Kyu: bagian gua dikit amat, hah… mukul-mukul chagiya ku lagi…

Wookie: kita lagi gak jadi kyuwook kyu, jangan macem-macem!

Kibum: gua gak muncul ya, eh.. tuh yeoja minjem dari mana? Orang mana?

Author: impor dari Barcelona langsung.

Umin : setelah jadi orang mati di TDR malah jadi orang gila #histeris

Kibum: ka, FF yang aku orang jahat donk! Pengen nyoba neh…

Author: oke dah… ini skripnya, ayo beralih ke FF sebelah.

Yesung: jangan lupa review ya! Ini hasil kerja kami lho… hahahahahhahaha… #lambai-lambai


End file.
